I Need a Hero
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: Supervillain has a secret... one that the hero should never have to know. but what happens when the villain looses control and spills that dastardly secret?


Axel

It's never easy to pull off a heist when you don't want to get caught. It's a bit more difficult when you want to get caught but want to make it look like you don't. It's also hard when you don't want to hurt the vigilante who comes to save the day from the big bad villain. As I pulled the stray money from the bank's blown-open vault, I began to wonder- where was the superhero today? Surely he would've gotten here by now. Just as I finished thinking that very thought, the blonde dreamboat himself showed up. Yes- himself. Of course. It's not every day that you see a tall, powerful super villain such as myself at the worshipping end of an infatuation with a superhero. And the best part was, Roxas had all the hero trimmings for the perfect superman- he can fly, a special, powerful weapon always within reach, and those damn good looks. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little short, a little small, but never to be underestimated. I've always wondered how to complete my description- numerous times I've been able to put little holes and tears in his outfit to better allow me to peek at the flesh beneath. However, I've never quite been able to cut through the tight yellow fabric that always covered his girth. His outfit was white, complete with a red stripe across each shoulder, yellow boots and gloves, and a yellow mask across his eyes and nose. He even had a cape- red on the outside, yellow on the inside. Oh how many times I wished I could use my powers of fire to burn it away... But I don't have the proper control. I could as easily burn him up with it. Speaking of myself, allow me to describe- I am tall- the hero only stands to my chest. I have crazy spiked red hair, and green eyes. I have two purple tattoos under my eyes. I'm very thin- with hips shaped more like a female's. I usually gyrate them when battling Roxas, hoping he might come out and take positive notice in me. My attire consists of a black cloak with a hood, black skinny jeans and black boots. I turned around to face this magnificent being- I've admired him for some time now. It started two years ago when I was causing my usual destruction in the city, wanting some sort of huge change. That very change arrived when Sora, a guy my alter ego, Lea, works with, shows up. After Sora, things have been much more interesting. I think he and Roxas live together, but I can't be certain. It burns me up inside at the very thought, but there is a connection with the two.  
"Axel- that's enough. Put the money down and give up!" Roxas ordered. My eyes quickly grazed the tight suit, looking for any sign my imagination can give me. I admit- I'm greedy. I wanted so much more than a glance. My mind started ticking through all the things I would do to that body.  
"And if I don't?" I taunted, trying to cover for myself. He could never find out. He can't know that my only weakness was for him.  
"Then I'll have to do something drastic. Make this easy so nobody gets hurt," Roxas ordered. 'Drastic... So many fantasies dance for me when I think of that word,' I thought.  
"Then do what you need to- I'll just be taking my earnings," I said, holding up my bagged prize. I'd trade all the money in the world for a naked hero, and only one really comes to mind with that...  
"Fine. Have it your way," Roxas said, dashing at me and knocking me to my ass in one blow. I could so easily beat him. But I don't want to. I only put up enough fight to try and satisfy my perversions and get away. I let him win to make him feel proud of himself, and to let him have his moment of fame for his victories. Mostly because there's a story in the papers the next day. There are so many pictures I've cut out of the news. My wall is covered with them and plans for my next big move. I pretend to be out for world domination, but I'd much rather have Roxas Domination. If things went my way, I would eat him up. Literally. I dropped the money in an act of trying to fight. He throws a few punches, I dodge them, I summon my flaming chaukrams, he summons his Keyblade, I throw my weapons and miss on purpose, and he tries to hit me with his weapon. Honestly I would rather it be a different kind of weapon if you catch my drift.  
"Grr... Maybe next time," I said, in an act of anger. 'Maybe next time I'll strip you,' I finished in my head. I actually was a little disappointed- no cuts through his suit this time.  
"No! I'm going to get you this time! You've riled things up in Twilight Town four times this week and it's only Wednesday!" Roxas said, sounding a little angry. Maybe I have gone a little overboard this time...  
"Whoa!" I said, barely dodging an attack. We were in the air, now- not only heroes can fly, you know. He was serious! He fought harder than ever, and I actually HAD to fight back to keep myself alive. He threw his blade on a straight on path towards my heart, an attack I deflected. I used the momentum from my deflection to ram into him, sending him crashing into a building. When he emerged from the rubble, half of the torso of his outfit was torn off. I committed the image to memory quickly and turned tail. He was injured and if we kept going like this, he would get hurt. I ran through one of my darkness corridors and ended up in my/Lea's apartment. Lea was me without my dark powers, but still- he was a good, hard worker in the workplace, and nobody suspected a thing. I stripped off my suit and tossed it into the closet, siting at my desk. The desk had a mirror on it, but I'm a guy, so I refuse to say 'vanity'. As I wrote and sketched up a new Weapon of Mass Destruction, I couldn't help but barely notice that as my body stowed away my powers, the tattoos faded. They always did that. My mind went back to that image of a bedraggled, half-exposed Roxas that just emerged from a pile of crumbled building. What I would give to touch that chest, to bite that neck, to give that little body a good pounding... In a way that should be done in secret behind closed doors. I looked at the finished design, finding it to be a Weapon of Extreme Catch-and-Rape rather than a WMD. I titled it anyway and posted it on my wall. I looked at the title, taking in the hilarious pun behind it. 'WE Catch-and-Rape'. Me and Lea, catch and rape the hero. I snorted to myself. Like that'd ever happen. I went to bed, having work in the morning and as Lea, I had an image to keep up.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. A usual occourance. Then an idea came about. What if I built my doomsday robot and let it loose in the city? Roxas would come out to fight it, and I'd use the controls from a distance so that he doesn't get hurt, the robot gets destroyed, and I can follow our precious hero to his home! I took one of my cars into my underground base for my henchmen to work on. I went to work and not a thing was said. The next two days I waited quite impatiently for my robot- I didn't want to appear as Axel just yet. If anything, that was how I was born- as Axel into a family of villains. Of course, my mom worked at a nuclear plant while pregnant with me so that might explain it. My dad was the real villain- he was a charged sex offender (you can only guess who his victim was) and he was an extremely corrupt politician. Mom named me Axel, and I learned how to dispel my powers for temporary times when I had control and for that time, she had me named and registered under 'Lea'. And I do admit to stalking Roxas somewhat lately to compensate for lack of visual and found Roxas was in a very similar predicament, but instead of a villain, his father was the local hero- a firefighter. He takes care of the blazing mess I leave behind when I fight his son. When I got home from work that day, I had a memo from downstairs. I didn't bother to read it- I knew exactly what it was. My robot was finished. I threw on my villain getup and rushed downstairs. The main henchman was trying to tell me how the controls worked but I shushed him. I already knew, seeing as I designed the controller myself.  
"Sir, what are you going to do?" he asked. I forgot his name- that wasn't important.  
"Put it in the city. Now," I ordered. He nodded and scurried away. I rushed quietly, quickly, and undetected to my designated location with the controller. Minutes later, the truck showed up and dropped the robot off. I turned it on once they left and set it to destroy mode. It began to smash the nearest building, putting all sorts of holes and cracks with each blow. I ducked away and out of sight to avoid being seen. After the robot finished demolishing a good corner of the building to where it was swaying precautiously, about to fall, Roxas showed up. It was an abandoned building, but it got his attention. Just as I had intended. After destroying my robot, he began to fly away. I flew after him between buildings to stay out of sight. Eventually, I saw him stop at an apartment and enter the window. I flew to the window for a better glimpse. Now I find out who he really is. Just as I was flying outside his window I caught a good glimpse of what I have been waiting for. He was stripping off his uniform RIGHT THERE without a clue. Soon, he was wearing only his underwear. He slipped on a pair of brown khakis and a white button up shirt. Then he pulled a brown spiky wig over his soft blonde hair and he looked exactly like Sora. If anything, he WAS Sora. I had to act. It was stupid and impulsive, but I did it- I threw a sleeping gas bomb into the window. Seconds later I heard the thunk after a few exclamations that I couldn't make out. I peeked back in and there was my hero, out cold on the floor. I snatched him up and flew home with my prize. I tied him up in my underground lair and chained him to the wall. Then I sat in a chair, unsatisfied with his appearance. I took off his wig. It made me feel a bit better. I would've removed more, but I knew I should watch my greed. I ran my fingers through his hair once. It was so soft. I groaned longingly, wishing I could do everything my heart desires right here. But I couldn't. He would need to be awake for that part. I returned to my seat, slightly reluctant, and watched him. I unzipped my cloak while watching him. I waited, actually, but I needn't wait long- the golden boy of my dreams began to stir.  
"Huh... Where am I... Axel!" he squeaked once he noted my presence in the room. This was it... My moment. My chance to say something.  
"Welcome to my lair, Roxas. I think I rather like my lovely new decoration," I said. Crap... Blew it. Well, Roxas will be here for a while, so I'll have plenty of time.  
"Let me go- you had the unfair advantage of my window being open!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Your windows were always closed!" Roxas shouted, then his face took on an embarrassed, guarded look.  
"Hmm? What would you be doing around my house?" I asked, now intrigued. He wouldn't come to arrest me and let a little window get in the way.  
"I... I was going to arrest you," he replied.  
"That's a very unbelievable lie," I said, standing and facing him with my side. Roxas just made an odd, garbled noise in shock. I extended my arm towards him and took the few steps to allow me to grab the tie he had on for work. I could feel his heart pounding through the fabric. I carefully tugged the tie away and tossed it aside.  
"Tell me what you were really doing at my house, and I'll stop stripping you. If you don't, I'll assume you like being undressed and proceed into nastier things."  
"Why would you do that to me?" Roxas asked.  
"Answer my questions first and I'll tell you- after all, YOU are MY hostage," I said in a naughty tone while undoing the first button on his shirt. He whimpered and I untucked his shirt. He had no socks and shoes already so I undid his belt, brushing across an interesting aspect, which was currently even more interesting due to the fact it was practically begging for something.  
"Oh?" I asked, pulling the belt through the loops and tossing it aside. "You got it up just for me?" I teased.  
"No! It's... It's..." he hesitated, face turning red. I grabbed his shirt and tore it open, snapping all the buttons off in the process. I pressed my bare chest to his and intertwined my fingers in his hair.  
"I can't wait until you're naked. I'll just start the naughty things now because honestly, I'm trying to torture you into something and you seem to like me undressing you," I said, brushing my nose against his. He had started panting, then. I could feel his heart beating wildly, and his body temperature was high. He started to sweat, even. I trailed the tip of my nose across his cheek, over his jaw, and stopped at his neck, where I brushed my lips for a brief second. Roxas let a strained sigh. Now I was even more suspicious. Was he spying on me? Does he like what I'm doing? Was it both? I traced his pulse with my tongue on his neck and he flinched. Then I pressed my mouth to his neck to suck and lick at his neck.  
"Ahhhhhh... I'll... I'll tell you... I... Was spying... Now stop... Please?" Roxas begged, breathing heavily.  
"Tell me why you were spying, then," I mumbled into his neck. I then started running my hands up and down his chest, admiring the body with my hands as I had wanted to with my eyes. I was becoming aroused, and I wanted so much more from this hero than a good screwing. I wanted him to rescue me from this lust-caused pain. I began to work with my fingers trailing down his stomach, down to his pants button, the lock holding the clothing between me and the part of this boy's body I've so longed for. I undid it hastily and pushed the zipper down. I could feel how hard he was, and I knew why he was spying. I didn't need to be told but the longer he put it off, the more I would get out of this encounter. I slowly slid my fingers into the opening of his underwear, brushing skin. He moaned out longingly, then clamped his mouth shut, a bead of nervous sweat on his temple. I grinned at him seductively and grabbed his erection. I began to pump him quickly, listening to him groan through clenched teeth.  
"Let it out, hero. I've wanted this for so long... I love you, and I've never been able to come out and say it... What would happen if people knew that the antagonist fell in love with the protagonist?"  
"If you loved me so much- nrgh!- why didn't you- errgh- say so and change your ways for good?"  
"Because... I needed a reason to fight you. I loved fighting because I could slice away bits of clothing and glimpse forbidden territory. And I wanted you happy with your victories. If you were a real hero and you knew you could, why did you never stop me when you had the chance?"  
"Because- I wanted to see you! See you twist and flex in battle and demonstrate your strength! I... I- Ahhhhh- Ahh- Axel!" he screamed, tensing up and shooting off in my hand and on my stomach.  
"I'll take you down from the wall, now. I got my explanation," I said, untying his hands and feet. He slumped against the wall, panting and sweating. I turned away from him and licked whatever of my superhero I had on my hands. Suddenly, I was thrown onto my back and Roxas was sitting on my chest.  
"My turn. But I'm not asking questions- I'm being polite. It's rude to leave a guest unsatisfied," Roxas said.  
"But you're in MY lair," I said, confused. I noticed he was wearing his boxers and his shirt only.  
"No, but you're about to be a visitor in my body," Roxas whispered furiously in my ear. I grinned impishly and let the rest of my fantasies become reality.  
When we were finished I lay there on the floor, amazed and happy. Roxas sprawled across my chest, playing with my hair as I lay on the floor.  
"Are you going to be good from now on?" he asked.  
"Nah... I mean, I would for you, but then what would people think if they suddenly saw us together?"  
"They'd think 'Lucky villain'," Roxas murmured, burying his face into my chest. I stroked his hair.  
"But what about all the people I hurt?" I asked tentatively.  
"I don't know..."  
"Why don't you go bad?" I asked.  
"Because someone needs to be there to save people from the bad guy..."  
"I guess we just have to keep up the good guy bad guy facade..."  
"Or we could just quit."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because... I don't want to hurt you, Axel."  
"I don't either... But... We can't just quit... It's not right..."  
"I know what you mean, but... How do we go on like this? Fighting each other after finding out we love each other?"  
"Maybe... In time... I could try to be good... But for now, just let me be your bad boy..." Roxas smiled at me.  
"All right... But I'm going to punish you for naughty behavior," he said, nestlings deeper into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"So be it... I need you, hero."  
"I know... And I'm glad." Then, we lay there in silence and fell asleep together. 


End file.
